


Neon eyes and black wings

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Smut, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: Cas and the reader are heading back from a hunt with Sam and Dean in the Impala. That is when the reader notices Cas is shuffling around. When asked what is wrong Cas says that he is just itchy from an ivy plant he must have caught his leg on in the woods…Can Angels even have a reaction to Ivy?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: I gotta ask for a Cas x reader wing!kink. Maybe he has an itch he cant scratch and she helps him with it and it turns into a kind of soft intimate moment and she ends up stroking his wings? Idk, it can be sfw or nsfw depending on your muse. >~<

You smiled softly, watching Cas look out the window of the Impala on your way back from a mild case. You all had just finished eating dinner and decided it was time to make it back to the motel and hit the hay. You yawned softly then closed your eyes, feeling the tiredness set in. You then jolted slightly when you felt Cas shuffle around next to you. As you opened your eyes you saw a sort of annoyed but embarrassed look on his face. You raised your brow slightly as you leaned in, whispering to him.

“ Cas, you ok?”

“ I-I’m fine. I just.. Might have gotten my leg caught on some ivy back in the woods. Just a bit itchy.”

“Oh, ok. If you want I have some- wait. Can Angel’s even have a reaction to-”

“ Welcome home lady and gents. I don’t know about you but I will be using those magic fingers then going straight to sleep! I’m tapped man.”

Dean shouted as he parked the Impala in front of the motel. Just as you went to go ask Cas about his itch he was already gone and in the motel room. You grabbed your bag then had the key to the room tossed to you by Dean. You had a deal that because sometimes Sam and Dean would bring home people from the bar, you got your own room. Most of the time if Cas was there, you would share it with him. Though he didn’t sleep, it was nice to know he was there in an odd but calming way. You unlocked the door and looked around, you didn’t see Cas so you set your bag down and quickly got changed into PJ shorts and a tank top. You then where about to to slide into bed when you heard a slam of a fist on a counter and some mumbling from the bathroom. You slowly pulled out a knife you always kept on you and slowly made your way over to the bathroom. You then heard another mumble of words and recognized the voice, it was Cas. You let your guard down and frowned, gently knocking on the wooden door.

“Cas? You ok in there? Did you get hurt or something on the hunt?”

Cas sighed softly then tried his best to sound calm and not annoyed.

“ No, I just..The damn Ivy is really itchy! I’ll be ok, please don’t worry about it, Y/N.”

“ Cas, I have some cream if you-”

“ PLEASE.. Leave it alone. I-I’ll be ok. Get some rest.”

You jumped slightly at the sudden rise in his voice but then sighed and nodded, hoping later that he would explain what was really going on.

“ Y/N. I am sorry for yelling. I hope you get a good rest. Goodnight.”  
Cas said from the bathroom and you smiled softly, wishing him a goodnight then walked over to your bed, getting under the cheap but warm covers and fell fast asleep.

A few hours later, you awoke to the sound of shuffling and what sounded like the flutter of..wings? You looked at the clock in the dark motel room and saw it was two in the morning. You yawned then turned on a light only to nearly jump out of the bed when you were met with a shirtless, frustrated, Cas. 

“ Jesus! Cas! What the Hell!? I know you don’t sleep but-..Wait,why don’t you have a shirt on?”

You blinked then worry set in as Cas looked at you with a defeated look. He mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to come up with an excuse.Then he sighed, blushing slightly and rubbed his scruffy, lightly tanned face. Locking eyes with you and explained what was really going on. You slowly frowned as he finished explaining that he wing’s had an itch and he has tried everything to try and get it but nothing seems to work. You gently bit your bottom lip as you felt the gears in your head turn. Then a lightbulb went on but you were scared to ask, fearing what Cas might think. 

“ Hey.. Cas. What if I-...What if I helped you? Like I don’t know if it would work but maybe I could scratch it for you? “

Castiel’s face went slightly white then a light hue of pink as he looked down at the floor, twiddling his thumbs. You gulped as silence filled the room, you felt your heart sink into your stomach. Oh god, why did you think that was a good idea to ask!? You started to curse yourself when Cas looked up and nodded, giving you a soft reply. 

“ Yes. Please..just please be careful.”

You nodded then got out of bed as you gasped softly and saw Cas out stretch his wings. the black feathers blocking out some of the moonlight; but whatever the moonlight did hit, there was a navy blue hue to them that reflected off the moonlight beautifully. You gently crawled onto the bed, facing Cas’s back and his wings. You then slowly touched his shoulders, making him jump slightly. You drew in a sharp breath and went to pull your hand away but he quickly grabbed it and shook his head. You relaxed and gently started to move your hand down his spine.

“ Just tell me when to stop and to ether go up,down,right, or left. “

Cas nodded and you gently moved your hands all around his toned back. Cas gently twitched as he told you to stop. You looked down and saw your hand was about to touch the base of where his skin stopped and his right wing started. You then waited for instructions and he said to move a little up then right. You did as you were told then blushed slightly as you began to hear a groan from Cas. You continued to itch to spot till Cas told you to stop. He went to turn and thank you but quickly froze when you couldn’t help but bury your face into his wings. You gently breathed in and relaxed.

“ Peppermint, earth and rain...Cas, you smell amazing.”

You got lost in thought as you kept inhaling his scent and gently ran your fingers over the tips of his wings. That caused Cas’s breath to quickly be caught in his throat. Within seconds, you were pinned down,looking up at a blushing, softly panting angel and his wings spread out behind him. You felt your heart drum in your chest, the look in Cas’s eyes scared you, it was a look you didn’t recognize. 

“Cas, I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to get carried away!”

Cas stared at you for a few minutes then slowly let go of your wrists and leaned down, leaving only an inch between you two. His ocean blue eyes glowed slightly as he locked them with yours. He then gently whispered into your ear, in a ragged tone.

“ P-Please...do it again. I-I..Us angels. We never let anyone touch or even really see our wings unless you are an angel. Let alone, touch them in such a way. Y/N, it is a very.. Intimate thing to do and is a very sacred thing too for us angels. If you do not wish to do so then I under-”

“ I want to, Castiel.”

He nodded then helped you up, turned around and let you have full control. You then gently placed one hand on each wing, starting at the base then slowly ran your hands across the wings all the way to the tips. Cas slowly tilted his head back and groaned softly. 

“ M-More, please.”

Cas said in a desperate tone. You blushed darkly then gently kissed along his neck as you felt his wings touch underneath your touch. You then slowly rubbed small circles into the base of the wings then ran your nails all over the charcoal wings. Causing Cas to let out a rugged moan and grip the cover of the bed. You then pressed your chest up against his left wing and ran your hand up and down the tips of his wings,making him arch his back. He then spoke in enochian as you did the same the the right wing. His eyes began to glow a bright, white-blue as you smirked slightly and tugged roughly on his wings, but not enough to pull feathers. The last straw that made him lose it was when you clawed roughly from the top of his wings to the tips and told him how beautiful his wings where. He quickly turned around, pulling you close, and crashed your lips against his. He growled lowly against your lips in enochian then sucked on your bottom lip. You gasped lightly as he gripped your lower back and wrapped his wings around the both of you. Cas then took the chance when you gasped to slide his pink tongue into your mouth. You blushed completely and wrestled his tongue with yours for dominance. He won the wrestle match but then you gently sucked on his tongue, moaning his name. He slowly pulled back enough to break the make out session then attacked your neck with rough but loving hickies. Once he felt satisfied, he carefully laid you both down and laid a wing over you both like a blanket. You both where blushing couldn’t help but smile at one another. 

“ I have wanted for you to do that for a while, Y/N.” 

You blushed dark again and smiled as you gently kissed his nose, smiling happily.

“ Same, Cas.”

Cas smiled happily then picked up a fallen feather and gently placed it into your hair and kissed you sweetly. 

“ I love you, I have for a long time. “

“ I love you too, Cas. I have and alway will.”

Cas nuzzled you softly then kissed your cheek, checking the clock and chuckled softly.

“ Get some rest now, I will watch over you.”

You nodded, curling up as close as you could to Cas and slowly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested drabble from my tumblr, and my first time writing wing!kink! So i hope you all enjoy!


End file.
